La tocarde et le plonk
by MelisST
Summary: Cette fois Thomas n'arrive pas tout seul, une fille est avec lui. Tout comme lui, elle est très curieuse et n'hésite pas à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, à ses risques et périls. Ce que les blocards croyaient être un danger va s'avérer être une révélation pour d'autres.
1. Deux pour le prix d'un

Bonjour ! Je suis très contente de vous présenter le premier chapitre. C'est court, y'a pas de grande nouveauté, mais c'est histoire de mettre dans l'ambiance ! C'est la première fois que je décide de poster ma fanfiction sur ce site, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! C'est pas top, y'a sûrement des fautes, mais j'écris avant tout avec plaisir et je me corrige comme je peux.

 **A propos de la fanfic:** Je ne vais pas suivre à la lettre le livre, je vais essayer de m'en éloigner bien sûr, le but c'est que je vous fasse découvrir ma version de l'histoire. Je vais m'inspirer des livre mais aussi des films (oui parce que il y a quand même beaucoup de changements entre les deux, je trouve) !

 **DISCLAIMER:** L'univers du Labyrinthe appartient à James Dashner, ainsi que ses personnages. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mon OC !

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

Je me réveille soudainement, haletante. Je m'étouffe avec de l'eau et je le recrache avec peine sur une sorte de grillage. J'ai les yeux rivés sur celui-ci, et je me rends compte que j'étais en mouvement. Bon sang, où est ce que je suis ? Il fait noir et je n'entends que le son d'un grincement de métal insupportable. Je suis trempée de la tête au pied. Puis des lumières sont apparus sur des parois. Je suis enfermée dans un ascenseur... Sans souvenir. C'est perturbant, mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir vécu, comme si je venais de naître. En même temps que des lumières rouges avaient commencer à clignoter, quelqu'un inspira soudainement et s'étouffe tout comme moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Je cris tandis que je tentes de distinguer le visage de la personne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sûrement encore un peu sonné, et je parviens à apercevoir ses traits dans la pénombre. C'est un garçon, brun, de mon âge peut-être, et lorsqu'il me vit, il sursauta et se plaqua contre une grille opposée à moi. Il devait vraiment être dans les vapes pour ne pas m'avoir entendue hurler. Une alarme retentit et l'espèce de boîte métallique accélère. Je croise le regard du garçon et je me rends compte que tout comme moi, il tremble. Nous sommes apeurés. Il semble un peu suspicieux, alors je tente de le rassurer.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là... dis-je en m'efforçant de garder une voix posée. Il semble se détendre un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il a cru ? Que j'allais le tuer là-dedans ?

Je lève la tête et j'aperçois un plafond. Jusque-là, j'avais l'impression que nous arrêterons jamais de monter. Cependant, on ne ralentit pas. Il tente de monter sur quelques caisses et de pousser la plaque, mais rien ne se passe et il retombe lourdement sur le sol. Je m'approche de lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort et nous restons côte à côte jusqu'à l'arrivée. Tout s'arrête dans une violente secousse qui me fait tomber en arrière. Ma tête percute lourdement le métal. Je pousse une plainte tandis que mon crâne est douloureux. Je m'en remettrais, mais sur le coup c'est insupportable. Je n'entends qu'un sifflement et ma respiration, les choses sont devenues flous.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le jeune brun me lance un coup d'œil, sûrement pour vérifier que je vais bien. Puis un bruit retentit et des trappes s'ouvrent, laissant les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans l'ascenseur (ou la cage, ou je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs, peu importe). Nous papillonnons des yeux pour s'adapter à la luminosité et j'entends quelqu'un faire un bond et descendre. Les grilles que le brun avait tenté de pousser plus tôt se sont (enfin) ouvertes. Il me semblait que plusieurs personnes nous regardent de haut, mais je perçois mal les choses. Je tente de me relever en me retenant à une caisse. Je poussais un grognement tandis que des pointillés multicolores me brouillaient la vue. C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes, idiote.

\- Ramenez-vous, ils sont deux !

Une voix rauque vient de retentir. Dieu merci ils ne parlent pas une langue extraterrestre, mais où suis-je tomber ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire monter.

\- Et... Il y a une fille.

Il doit parler de moi. Pourquoi il dit ça ? Je veux dire, il y a des filles et des garçons, c'est la vie. Je ne me rappelle rien de mon existence et pourtant je sais ce genre de choses. Le brun qui était avec moi est toujours assis, il semble tout aussi perdu que moi. Je me retiens comme je le peux avec une boîte en carton. Le garçon qui a ouvert la trappe se laisse tomber à nos côté et me jette un coup d'œil avant de se pencher vers mon compagnon de cellule (je trouve que ce surnom colle magnifiquement bien à la situation).

\- Aller le bleu, je vais t'aider à monter. J'suis Gally.

Il le relève sans difficulté et le soulève, tandis que d'autres tendent les bras pour l'attraper.

Des rires s'élèvent alors qu'il s'écrase lamentablement contre le sol. Je sens quelque chose couler contre ma joue. J'y glisse mon doigt et je découvre du sang. Super, j'adore cette situation. Se retrouver dans l'inconnu, déjà quasiment inconsciente avec une blessure provoquée bêtement. Je m'assois sur une caisse et souffle quelques secondes avant de me relever. Les rires semblent s'arrêter tandis que le dénommé Gally se tourne vers moi. Je lui jette un regard noir, méfiante. Il me prend par la taille et je me retiens de le frapper, mieux vaut que je sois hors de ce machin qui m'a amenée ici avant d'essayer de fuir ou je ne sais quoi. J'arrive à ne pas m'étaler en arrivant au sol et je m'assois, épuisée.

Je regarde autour de moi, et c'est là que je me rends compte que je suis la seule fille. J'écarquille les yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant tout était flou dans ma tête, mais la réalité me saute aux yeux. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et je tends la main à mon « compagnon de cellule », avant de lui lancer un regard plein de sous entendus. Il semble me comprendre et il pousse brusquement les quelques garçons qui nous barrent le chemin, tout en attrapant ma main : nous nous lançons alors dans une course effrénée. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à tenir un rythme aussi rapide, c'est sûrement l'adrénaline et la peur. Je lui lâche la main, le laissant prendre un peu d'avance car je sais qu'il allait être plus rapide mais je m'étonne en arrivant à me maintenir à ses côtés. Je n'écoutes pas les protestations de la foule dernière nous et je cours à en perdre haleine. Je tente de jeter un regard autour de moi, et je suis frappée par le choc. Quatre murs, immenses, nous encerclent. Nous sommes dans un endroit où il y a des cabanes, des sortes de plantations, des arbres... Je ne prends pas le temps d'observer en détail ce qui m'entoure, trop occupée à fuir. Ce sont ces énormes murs qui m'impressionnent. Des lianes se baladent sur leurs parois. Nous nous ne pouvions pas voir au-delà des murs, mais ce sera sûrement bientôt possible étant donné que nous nous dirigeons vers une grande ouverture. Il me semble qu'il l'a aussi remarqué car il accélère la cadence. Je presse le pas moi aussi, mais quelques secondes plus tard il s'étale sur le sol. Il roule quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Je le rejoins, inquiète, et voyant les autres commencer à courir, je décide de continuer. Je lui lance un regard désolé avant de foncer. Je lui ai donner ma confiance très rapidement car nous étions dans le même pétrin, mais je dois penser à moi. Ma survie.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelque mètres de la liberté quand un poids lourd s'étale sur moi. Je me percute violemment au sol en poussant un cri de douleur (oui, encore...c'est pas ma journée). On ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre les esprits qu'on m'attrape par le col. Je frappe dans le vide avec rage.

\- Espèce de brute, lâches moi ! m'écriai-je

\- Calmes-toi, on va rien te faire ! Toi, tu vas avoir besoin d'un petit recadrage. Ainsi que ton copain d'ailleurs.

Je le regarde avec haine. Il lâche lentement mon t-shirt avec précaution, veillant à ce que je ne m'échappe pas. Le garçon qui m'a attrapée est asiatique. Il me dévisage quelques secondes puis empoigne mon bras. Je grogne et je lance quelques protestations, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Mon compagnon de cellule est retenu lui aussi, par un garçon à la peau foncé, et aux traits durcis par la colère. Il se dirige vers moi et me parle avec un ton qui me donne des frissons. C'est pas qu'il me fait de l'effet, mais il me fait incroyablement flippé ce grand gaillard.

\- Écoutes la petite nouvelle, le fait que tu sois une fille ça te fou déjà dans une mauvaise posture, et en plus t'as déjà enfreint une règle, et quasiment une autre en essayant de te battre, alors tiens toi tranquille et fais-toi oublier quelques heures.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment franchi la limite, intervient quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Elle allait le faire.

Je soutiens son regard, lui montrant qu'il ne pourra pas toujours me dire que faire. Il fini par détourner les yeux et les posent sur l'asiatique.

\- Minho, on les emmène au gnouf histoire de les calmer.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ça sonne comme une sorte de salle de torture. Minho me pousse soudainement et je manque de tomber. Je lui lance un regard noir puis je suis les garçons. Un groupe s'était formé autour de nous, et ils nous dévisagent avec inquiétude ou enthousiasme. J'avoue que ça me met assez mal à l'aise d'être la seule fille, je me sens bizarre, comme oppressée. Ils doivent être une cinquantaine à me dévisager. Je garde mon sang-froid et pose tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. Ils nous jettent dans une sorte de prison et je me retrouve de nouveau enfermée (pour changer, tiens). La porte, faite de bois, ne me permet pas de voir grand choses à travers les trous. Alors c'est ça le gnouf ? Je m'assois sur la terre, adossée à un mur de pierres et je réfléchis. Comment se fait-il que je me souvienne de rien ? J'ai paniqué tout à l'heure, et la peur n'est pas beaucoup retombée.

\- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

Le brun m'a surprise. Je tournes la tête vers lui, distinguant un peu son visage à travers un trou dans le mur. Je plonge dans mes pensées, fouillant dans les moindre recoins de mon cerveau un quelconque souvenir. Une seule chose me vient en tête. «Katherine»

\- Je sais juste que je m'appelle Katherine... Et toi ? demandai-je.

\- Thomas. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

Je soupire. Alors, il nous est arrivé la même chose. Mais quoi ?

\- On est mal barrés, lançai-je.


	2. Envoyée pour être tuée ?

_Il faut absolument que je vous remercie pour vos merveilleux reviews, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont donné chaud au cœur, j'y réponds à la fin ! J'ai remarqué que vous êtes très impatients par rapport au Newt/OC, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, mais aussi que vous avez directement accrocher à Katherine, ce qui me fait très plaisir (après tout, c'est mon enfant). J'ai peur que ce chapitre soit trop court ou qu'il n'y ai pas assez de contenu, en plus je me suis mis la pression quand j'ai vu que ça vous plaît pour le moment. En moins d'une semaine vous avez deux chapitres, ne prenez pas trop l'habitude car je ne pourrais pas toujours le faire (pendant les cours, j'ai nettement moins de temps)_

* * *

 **-2-**

Ils nous ont laissés pendant des heures dans ce foutu trou. Enfin, dans ma tête ça a duré des heures, mais en réalité je crois que je n'y ai passé qu'une petite heure. J'ai bien eu le temps de paniquer et de me repasser dans ma tête tout les scénarios catastrophes possibles. C'était le désordre dans ma tête. Je veux dire, comment auriez-vous réagi ? Tout était inconnu. J'étais moi-même une inconnue. Et c'est bien connu, la faiblesse de l'humain, c'est qu'il veut absolument avoir le contrôle. Je peux vous dire que je n'étais maître de rien du tout. Seulement de mes mouvements, et encore j'étais trop angoissée pour réussir à ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sans qu'il se mette à trembler. Ou peut-être était-se dû au fait que j'ai pris un sacré coup sur le crâne et qu'il m'ont laissée comme ça. On repassera pour l'hospitalité.

Je n'ai plus rien dit à Thomas. Il était tout aussi paniqué que moi, et nous n'aurions sûrement pas réussi à tenir une conversation correctement. J'ai aperçu quelques regards indiscrets et curieux, et personne n'a eu la merveilleuse idée de venir nous expliquer quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure, qui avait Thomas, qui s'est enfin décidé à venir nous voir. Il s'est accroupi et nous observe tour à tour, sans un mot. Je me retiens de lancer une remarque, l'impatience m'a envahie mais je vais essayer de me tenir à carreau quelques minutes. Mes efforts portent leur fruit car il se décide finalement à nous parler. Je sursaute en entendant sa voix, encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'était tout à l'heure. Il me fait peur. Juste un peu.

\- Je vois bien que vous êtes effrayés, détendez-vous on dirait qu'on va vous envoyer à l'abattoir, dit-il.

C'est exactement ce que je ressens.

\- Sachez tout d'abord que nous sommes tous passer par là. Vous êtes arrivé par ce qu'on appelle la Boîte. Elle nous apporte quelqu'un tous les mois, et chaque semaine des provisions. Personne ne se souvient de sa vie d'avant, vous êtes comme nous, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis vous savez.

J'ai remarqué qu'il a essayé d'adoucir sa voix (c'est un échec). A ces mots, je me suis détendue et mes tremblements ont cessé. Ça me rassure un peu de savoir qu'on est tous pareil, que je ne suis pas tombée entre de mauvaise mains. Bien sûr, tout cela me semble incroyable et étrange, mais mieux vaut être en groupe que seul.

\- Ici, c'est le Bloc. Demain, je le vous ferais visiter et je vous parlerais des formations et matons. Avant que vous le demandiez : nous ne savons pas ce qu'on fait là, ni à cause de qui. On appelle ceux qui nous ont envoyé ici les Créateurs. Vous en savez autant que moi, finit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ces Créateurs s'amusent-ils avec nous ? Sont-ils en train de nous observer ? Je me mets à imaginer toute une assemblée réunie autour d'un écran, se divertissant tout simplement. Non, impossible. Ce serait absurde.

\- Tu as parlé de règles tout à l'heure, il y en a beaucoup ? demande Thomas.

Je n'y repensais plus, mais c'est vrai qu'il a parlé d'un règlement plus tôt. Ça tient la route, parce que sans ces règles (certes, assez embêtantes), les choses partiraient sûrement n'importe comment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, je suis très préoccupée par autre chose.

\- Je suis vraiment la seule fille ici ? Vous aviez tous l'air très étonnés en nous voyant arriver, pourtant vous avez l'habitude, non ?

Il me dévisage quelque secondes. Je me demande ce qu'il voit. A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? Je sais que j'ai de longs cheveux bruns, je les vois m'arriver à la poitrine. Je me remémore le moment où je me suis littéralement étalée par terre, ce qui explique pourquoi mes vêtements et ma chevelure sont déjà sales.

\- Avant de vous répondre, j'aimerais savoir si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit.

Il se met alors au chantage maintenant. Je m'efforce une deuxième fois à me plonger dans mes souvenirs, mais je me percute à une sorte de mur invisible. Pitié, donnez-moi un marteau. Je ne supporte pas cette sensation de n'avoir vécu qu'une petite heure. Je suis perdue, et très perturbée. J'ai eu envie de pleurer, mais les paroles du garçon (dont je ne connais toujours pas le prénom, d'ailleurs) m'ont redonné espoir. Un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour que je ne cède pas à la panique.

\- Je suis Thomas. C'est tout, répond mon compagnon de cellule.

\- Euh... Je m'appelle Katherine.

Ça me ferait bizarre d'employer le verbe « être » alors que je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis. Je me découvre en même temps que les autres me découvriront.

\- Bien, moi c'est Alby. Vous avez été très rapide à vous souvenir de votre prénom, d'habitude on peux prendre deux à trois jours pour s'en souvenir. Pour répondre à vos questions, nous avons trois règles.

J'arque un sourcil, un peu surprise qu'il n'y en ai que trois. Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour une cinquantaine de personnes.

\- Premièrement, personne ne glande ici. Pas de flemmards, on va vous assigner une formation et même si vous avez fini votre boulot, il y a toujours autre chose à faire.

Je sens une pointe de déception me parcourir. Peut-être que j'étais pantouflarde avant.

\- Deuxièmement, on ne frappe pas d'autre blocards. Ici, tout est une question de confiance. Et toi, Katherine, t'as essayer de frapper Minho.

Je hausse les épaules. C'était pour me défendre. Si quelqu'un essaye de me tuer, je dois me laisser faire ? Hors de question.

\- Et enfin, ne jamais franchir ces murs. C'est le plus important. Et c'est ce que vous avez essayer de faire.

Je tente d'apercevoir l'ouverture vers laquelle je me dirigeais plus tôt. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Il doit bien y avoir une sortie, non ?

\- Et pour répondre à l'autre question, tu es la première fille ici. En plus, nous n'avons jamais vu deux personnes arriver en même temps, alors ça fait beaucoup de changements.

Je comprends mieux leur inquiétude. Quand notre routine change (et là, on parle d'un quotidien très étrange), on a un peu peur des conséquences. Il nous observe tour à tour, puis hoche la tête avant de défaire les cordes qui maintenaient les portes. Et quand je le vois nous laisser sortir aussi facilement, je me rends compte que la vraie prison ici ce n'est pas le machin gnouf, mais le Bloc.  
Je me lève subitement, sans oublier de me cogner au plafond au passage, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes que j'ai pris jusqu'à maintenant. Je grimace et je sors enfin, accompagnée de mon compagnon de cellule.

\- Bougez pas les tocards, je vais aller chercher Chuck, parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

Je me retiens de lui lancer une remarque cinglante et nous nous retrouvons seuls devant le gnouf. Je profite de ce moment pour observer un peu mieux ce qui nous entoure. Mon regard se porte tout de suite sur un énorme arbre qui domine le Bloc. A coté de celui-ci, des plantations et derrière tout ça, une forêt. Je frissonne en observant ces arbres, je sens une atmosphère bizarre là dedans. Il y a une sorte de ferme, dans un autre coin du Bloc, où se dirigent quelques garçons que je ne parviens pas à distinguer. J'aperçois encore d'autres bâtiments, des cabanes. L'une d'entre elles est entourée d'animaux, me rappelant le cochon enfermé dans une cage lorsque j'étais dans la Boîte. Les seules personnes encore en action sont réunies autour des plants de tomate. Un petit garçon grassouillet et aux joues rosies court vers nous, ses cheveux bouclés volant au gré du vent (et je me maudis pour avoir penser à une telle phrase aussi cliché). Il met ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et nous dévisage quelques instants. Il est encore essoufflé lorsqu'il prend la parole.

\- Je dois vous amener aux douches, puis je vous donnerais vos sacs de couchage. Ensuite on ira manger. Puis euh... Moi c'est Chuck.

Nous acquiesçons tandis que nous suivons silencieusement Chuck. Il nous mène jusqu'à une cabane et nous incite tout les deux à entrer. Nous sommes dans un couloir étroit au fond duquel une porte est gravée du mot « Douches ». Il sort deux serviettes d'un panier et nous les donne, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller.

J'observe à travers l'ouverture plusieurs douches, séparées par... du tissu. Je suppose qu'ils font avec les moyens du bord. Quand ils sont arrivés ici, il n'y a avait sûrement que le strict minimum. Nous nous regardons avec Thomas sans cacher notre gêne, puis je me mets à dévisager Chuck Il ne semble pas comprendre le problème. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir une fille avec eux, mais ils devraient avoir en tête quelques principes.

\- Vas-y, j'attendrais devant la porte, dit finalement mon compagnon de cellule.

Devrais-je garder ce surnom ? Je me trouve drôle. Je lui souris et le remercie avant de pénétrer dans la salle, sans oublier de verrouiller la porte. Ils ont eu la merveilleuse idée de faire un trou dans le mur et le bois de la porte afin d'y glisser une corde que l'on peut nouer, mais je décide de mettre une chaise pour être sûr que c'est infranchissable. Je découvre alors que je suis sûrement quelqu'un de très prudent. J'entends Chuck finalement s'écrier « Plonk ! Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi ». Plonk, tocard, maton, qu'est ce que c'est que ce jargon...  
Je cherche un miroir et j'en aperçois un placé dans un coin. Je redoute le moment où je vais me découvrir. Mais je ne peux passer une seconde plus sans savoir qui je suis. Je m'avance vers celui-ci et mon cœur palpite tandis que mon reflet apparaît. Mon visage est fin et parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Mon teint est pâle, mais tout le monde semble bronzé ici, le soleil doit bien taper. J'ai un nez retroussé et mes yeux sont verts. Ils semblent pétiller, s'imprimant de mon image pour que je n'oublie plus. Mes longs cheveux brun sont ondulés. Un filet de sang à sécher sur mon visage, j'ai hâte de nettoyer ça. Je ne sais pas si je suis jolie. Qu'est ce que c'est, être beau ? Je suis petite mais pas trop maigrichonne, ni vraiment musclé (mais je suppose qu'avec le travail qu'on va me donner, je vais transformer toute cette graisse). Je hausse les épaules. Je suppose que les gens peuvent me trouver belle comme je peux être moche pour d'autres. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Je ne crois pas que l'apparence soit quelque chose dont on peu se préoccuper ici. Mais je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais à quoi je ressemble.

Je me déshabille et entre dans une douche. Je soupire tandis que l'eau entre en contact avec ma peau. La température est un peu froide, je mets mes bras autour de moi par réflexe puis je laisse mon corps s'y adapter. Je me passe le savon sur le corps sans oublier de me laver avec soin les cheveux. Je me sens propre, j'apprécie cette sensation de bien être. Je me sèche et enfile de nouveaux vêtements. Les Créateurs avaient mis une tenue de rechange adapté à moi. Je porte un simple short et un t-shirt. J'essore du mieux que je peux mes cheveux pour éviter qu'ils mouillent trop mes habits (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve, j'en découvre toujours plus sur moi).

Je sors du bâtiment et je me retrouve seule au milieu du Bloc. C'est un peu effrayant, mais ça me permet de me relâcher. J'inspire et j'expire tranquillement. Le ciel a des teintes orangées, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Chuck m'a donné mon sac de couchage, que j'ai décidé d'installer au pied du grand arbre. Sans que je m'y attende, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Je sursaute et je cherche la source de se vacarme. Mes yeux se posent sur l'énorme ouverture vers laquelle j'ai couru plus tôt et qui est en train de se refermer. Le sol semble trembler et un air glacial me frôle la nuque. Je ne sais pas si c'est seulement parce que ce son (ressemblant incroyablement au rugissement de je ne sais quel animal effrayant) me fout vraiment la trouille ou si ce qu'il y a derrière ces murs cache un mystère effroyable. Je frissonne tandis que les sorte de portes sont enfin fermées. Je reste quelques minutes figée, mes tremblements ont repris. Je panique un peu, je dois avouer que j'ai peur. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Garder les pieds sur terre, ne pas déraper.

Je rouvre les yeux et je sursaute alors qu'un garçon se tient devant moi, me dévisageant. J'étais tellement concentrée à me calmer que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il est plus grand que moi (évidemment...) et il est assez musclé. Ses cheveux blonds sont en bataille et ses yeux noisettes me transpercent.

\- Eh la tocarde, tu viens manger ou pas ? demande-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- J'aime pas ce mot, « tocard ». Vous le sortez d'où sérieux ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, rétorque-t-il en me lançant un sourire narquois.

Je grogne et je croise les bras contre ma poitrine avant de me diriger vers... je ne sais où. Il se met à marcher lui aussi, mais à reculons afin que nous puissions toujours nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je suis Newt, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Mes yeux font de multiples aller-retours entre son visage et sa main, puis je finis par la serrer. C'est très étrange, parce que personne n'a fait ce geste jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer grand monde après tout.

\- Katherine, dis-je simplement.

Il hoche la tête puis ressort son sourire en coin. Ce petit air malicieux m'énerve.

\- C'est de l'autre côté. On mange dans la ferme.

Je hausse les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Je le savais, bafouillais-je.

Je tourne les talons afin de ne pas lui donner le plaisir de pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de moi. Je passe les mains dans mes poches et c'est là que je sens quelque chose, logé discrètement à l'intérieur. Je m'assure que Newt passe devant moi et qu'il ne cherche pas à s'assurer que je le suis avant de sortir le papier. Je m'arrête et je le déplie. Mes yeux se figent, mon âme tout entière est glacée par ces quelques mots.

« Pour gagner du temps, tuez la fille. »

Les Créateurs semblent vouloir se débarrasser de moi. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont envoyé tout les deux en même temps, je ne suis pas censée rester. Malheureusement pour eux, je vais m'accrocher aussi bien qu'une mauvaise herbe. Peut-être même mieux. On réfléchira aux conséquences plus tard, j'en ai marre de sentir mon cœur s'affoler et les angoisses me submerger. Ils ont eu le culot de me voler mes souvenirs, ils ne me prendront pas la vie.  
Je décide de ne pas montrer le mot et je ne vais pas manger. Mon appétit a été coupé, je vais directement me coucher, en prenant soin de dissimuler le papier le mieux possible.

* * *

 **Dyana Poppins** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me dises que c'est bien écrit, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir bâclé. Je suis aussi très contente que Katherine te plaise déjà (et ne t'inquiète pas pour la Mary-Sue, elle me fait faire des cauchemars aussi, et puis un personnage sans défaut ça me plaît pas). Je porte effectivement une attention particulière aux émotions, c'est important pour se plonger dans la peau du personnage. Bah en fait, moi j'aime bien Gally, alors j'essaye de faire en sorte que les lecteurs ne se mettent pas à le détester directement. Je pense que pour le début j'expose les bases donc là c'est vrai que ça ressemble au livre, mais j'espère réussir à m'en détacher... En espérant que la suite te plaît ! (par contre j'ai pas compris l'histoire du clavier allemand... t'es pas allemande, si ? question sûrement idiote)

 **LittlePoiZon** : Ahah, je n'ai mis que 4 jours à poster la suite, j'espère que ça te plaît ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, le Newt/OC c'est la vie. Merci pour ce review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

 **PlumeDesGlaces** : Hey Alice, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis :) Je suis contente que tu aimes Katherine et son humour, c'est quelque chose que je compte mettre en avant chez elle (bon pas trop non plus), et ce qui me fait surtout plaisir c'est que tu me dises que j'écris bien (tu touches mon coeur "d'écrivain" là). En espérant que ça te plaise ! :)

 **Marine02** : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Newt/OC, je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Et tu as très bien cerné Katherine, j'en suis contente ! Je veux éviter la romance trop rapide et niaise, alors c'est vrai que là il n'y a pas grand chose sur eux (mais c'est le début hehe). En espérant que le chapitre t'as plu !/p

Je remercie aussi **BornToBeOriginal** , **Manon** et **Sakura** pour leurs reviews qui font toujours plaisir.

Bon, je me suis répétée, mais voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît, et rien qu'une petite phrase d'encouragement me fait toujours très plaisir.


End file.
